Current mirrors have become one of the basic building blocks for electronic circuits. They are useful both as stand alone current sources and/or as gain blocks, depending on the application. The important characteristics of a current mirror for good dynamic performance are high output impedance and low output capacitance, which then approach the ideal current mirror of infinite output impedance over all frequencies. A new circuit topology is offered that has superior performance over prior art current mirrors in the areas of DC and AC performance. The invention provides a current mirror with higher output impedance at both DC and high frequencies, and when used as a gain block, higher transimpedance gain at both DC and high frequencies, than prior art mirrors. Prior art mirrors and their characteristics are described, for example, in Analysis and Design of Analog Integrated Circuits, Paul R. Gray and Robert G. Meyer (2nd edition), incorporated herein by reference.